One Lonely Night
by BruceDiana
Summary: *Spoilers if you haven't read Batman #39* This is my take on what happens after that cliffhanger of a kiss


**One Lonely Night  
BruceDiana**

 **A/N: I had to put off Full House Chapters after reading Batman #39. Some Batman/Wonder Woman shippers asked me questions about the cliffhanger. Spoilers if you haven't read the comic yet so I suggest you do. Anyways, this is my take in resolving that last teasing panel of the comic. The italicized dialogue is taken from the comics.**

After their fight with the last hordes of Gehenna, Diana prepares a campfire for them to keep them warm while they wait for the next attack in a nearby cave. Batman has taken off his heavy armor and taken a seat across Diana.

The silence was deafening despite the both of them hearing the crackle of the fire. They both kept their eyes averted from one another.

"How long have we been here?" Diana asked as she rested her hands on her folded knees.

"Ten years," Bruce replied as he looked around the cave for certain areas where they could position themselves in defense.

" _Ten years?"_ Diana asked in disbelief. It felt more than that. Her powers were useless in this dimension and she could feel her muscles aching. She had never felt that tired before.

" _At least,"_ Bruce drifted his eyes to the campfire this time while scratching his head. Why could he not look at her? Somehow, every time he did, his heart somehow jolted.

" _We have tried…"_ Diana's voice drifted and for the first time, Bruce heard her say, "We must concede." It was not in Diana's character to admit defeat and give up easily. She was a mighty warrior but even warriors get tired too.

She stretched her right arm to get the kinks out, _"We_ _ **cannot**_ _open the gate without him. And he does not come."_

Bruce did not know what to say. Diana was only stating the facts. They could go on like this. They were both merely human now especially Diana remaining powerless due to the effect of the dimension on her.

" _Yeah,"_ was all Bruce could utter with his eyes remain staring at the campfire in defeat.

Diana looked at him for a brief moment and looked away. She could not remain staring at him for too long. She knew it all started as an admiration towards a fellow warrior but after seeing him without his cowl, her admiration grew deeper. Diana knew it was wrong. She was with Steve and Bruce is marrying Selina.

 _Hera, help me_. She whispered to herself.

" _So then,"_ She momentarily paused. _"perhaps this is_ _ **everything**_ _. All of_ _ **life**_ _,"_ Diana raised her head to see his face, _"our life."_

Bruce turned away and closed his eyes, _"The hordes are…_ _ **everlasting**_ _."_ Bruce knew he had told her that moments ago but what else was there to say?"

" _And all we have. Forever."_ She scoffed and found herself staring blankly at the campfire, " _is you and me."_ Diana looked up and Bruce met her gaze.

There it was again. The jolting electricity they both felt when they gazed at one another. The cave had suddenly grown silent. Bruce could feel every repressed feeling he had for Diana suddenly arise. Diana could feel her blood rush to her cheeks. The intense and raw _sexual_ tension between them grew and they both felt it.

" _You know, even without the pointy ears. You do not look_ _ **so**_ _bad,"_ Diana timidly smiled at Bruce. She could see that Bruce, too, felt the tension between them. He tried to fight it back. She could tell by the struggling look on his face.

Bruce leaned closer until their lips were mere inches from each other. _"Yeah,"_ he said breathlessly.

They were both alone, tired, and needed to release all the repressed feelings they had for one another. They both knew it was wrong, knowing they both were committed with another love.

But they just could not hold back any longer.

They both closed the space between them as their lips hungrily sought one another. Diana's soft moans echoed throughout the cave as Bruce pushed her down on the ground. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers run through his sweat-slicken hair.

Bruce cupped her face and brushed his thumb against her cheek, making sure that Diana was really there. It had been so long since he wanted to have her in his arms.

Diana moved her hand to his torso and slipped it inside his shirt where she felt his chiseled abs and some of his battle scars. Bruce groaned against her lips. She moved her hands down to his navel where she found him waiting for her with much anticipation.

Bruce pulled away and took off his shirt and grinned at Diana. He leaned closer again and left kisses on her shoulder, still tasting the faint taste of blood that she washed away moments ago. He lingered on her neck as he sucked lightly on the curvature where it met her shoulders.

Diana pulled him back up and captured his lips again. He could tell she wanted him too. He looked for the chink of her armor and was surprised when Diana guided his hand to where it was. She felt her armor loosen and ached for Bruce's lips to cover every inch of her skin.

"Are you sure you want this?" Bruce asked in between kisses.

"Mm-hmm," Diana softly moaned against his lips.

The silent cave was filled with moans and groans of passion. They were loud cries of denied feelings for one another. It was the sound of two people wanting to be together but could never be.

After their third release, they both lay in the damp ground with their bodies entangled with one another. Bruce had given Diana his torn-filled cape to shield her body from the shivering wind. Bruce had put on his pants but remained topless.

Diana traced the numerous scars on his chest, hoping to hear the stories behind them one day.

"It's still going to be _her_." Diana did not ask him, knowing it was the answer to the question.

Bruce remained staring at the forming stalactites, "It's still going to be _him_."

Diana felt a small pang in her heart. He knew her answer to the question too.

Everything between them felt complicated. They wanted their relationship to work, but the fates were never kind to them.

Diana felt the rumble of the ground beneath her. She stood up and picked up the pieces of her armor.

"Another army is approaching," She turned her back from Bruce and put on her armor.

" _The horde is everlasting_ ," Bruce sat up and observed her actions. She had closed herself off from her feelings from him again. He thought if he should do the same. He picked himself up and wore his shirt again.

" _Yes,"_ Diana faced him again and Bruce swore he could see that she was on the verge of crying. She looked away from him and stepped out of the cave, _"But are we?"_

 **END**

 **P.S. Dear DC Comics, if you just plan on teasing us again, please don't. We have gotten tired of the teasing. Just let Bruce and Diana be together with no complications.**


End file.
